The Only Cat He'll Ever Love
by Morganeth Taren'drel
Summary: The Doctor finds himself in a predicament, when Rose has been transformed. Can she change his opinion of the feline race?


**AN**: A short story idea that came to my a little while after watching Fear Her season 3 I believe was just about done when neekabe got me addicted to the show I love cats and wanted to write a fic where the Doctor might actually be around a cat he'd like. I hope you enjoy!

**Beta**: by **Morrighan**Thanks so much!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters from Doctor Who

**The Only Cat He'll Ever Love**

The Doctor held his sonic screwdriver over a piece of braided wire, tongue held in his teeth as he concentrated on his work. He hardly noticed the pale blur that came to rest on his shoulder as he leaned forward, long fingers quickly attaching the wire into the console. The last of the Time Lords blinked in surprise when a small soft paw reached out to bat at the end of his screwdriver.

Absently, the Doctor shifted his work closer to his left side, removing the temptation from the kitten's view, allowing him to continue working in peace. It wasn't meant to last, as the kitten moved across his shoulders to take up position by his left ear. He could distinctly hear her soft purring as she hunkered down, tail swishing against his back.

"You know you're not really helping Rose..." the Doctor said putting his work down so he could take the small cat into his hands.

Rose gave him a serious look, bright brown eyes appearing to say '_I am so helping!_' She reached out a soft paw to gently pat against his cheek, her purr growing in strength.

He couldn't help the smile pulling at the corner of his lips as he looked down on his companion. Despite the change in shape to her eyes they were still the same rich brown Rose's blond hair had become a fluffy spiky fur that stood off her small body in much the same way as the Doctor's. "What am I going to do with you?" he'd been working for the past hour to try and fix their predicament but Rose's new form had given her a serious boost in energy and mischief.

The blond kitten planted her small front paws on his chest before leaning forward to butt her head against his chin. It was as though she was determined to make the most of this new form perhaps in an attempt to change his opinion of cats.

Placing her on the floor of the TARDIS, the Doctor stroked his hand down her back before returning to his work. Through the corner of his left eye he could see her scamper off back arched tail held high. With a bemused shake of his head the Doctor picked up his sonic screwdriver. There was no doubt that he'd be able to reverse what had been done to Rose. The only real question was, how long would she make it take?

Spinning the sonic screwdriver between his fingers, the Doctor straightened up from where he'd been kneeling next to the central console. Making his way around the TARDIS, the Doctor jumped when he felt something, more to the point _someone_ latch onto his ankle. Looking down he blinked in surprise, finding no Rose clinging to his pant leg. Sharp senses caught the small blur diving into a hiding place under the TARDIS' floor.

"You're enjoying this!" he accused, only to burst out laughing when Rose's head popped out of the grating, wide eyes bright little head tilted.

"Merow!" she insisted, disappearing again.

The Doctor returned to his work, only to be interrupted on several occasions by a very frisky kitten. Rose was determined to make the most of her form. He wondered just how much of the girl he knew so well was in control. But he had a very strong feeling that this was all her decision, leaving him to try and dodge her sneak attacks as he continued his modifications.

It wasn't until he was nearly finished that the Doctor realized it had been nearly ten minutes since the last time Rose had pounced. Turning from the console, the Doctor scanned the TARDIS, sharp brown eyes searching for his companion. "Rose," he called, continuing his visual search. About to call her name again, the word died on his tongue when he finally found her.

He walked over to the front of the TARDIS where he'd dropped his coat immediately after entering, and lifted the edge of it. Curled in a small ball was Rose, tail gently swishing even now. He watched her for several minutes, a gentle smile playing on his face, before gently picking her up still wrapped in his coat. Doing his best not to disturb her sleep, the Doctor moved her to the back of the TARDIS.

Switching on the power, the Doctor's long fingers flashed over the console, as his machine hummed to life, a bright blue light building up around him. The Time Lord kept a close eye on the reading displayed on the computer screen; he didn't want to risk changing just half of Rose back. Striking the final key, a focused beam of blue light shot down to the small cat and engulfed Rose in a blinding flash.

As soon as it had come it was gone again, and there laying on the floor, just barely covered by his coat, was _his_ Rose, pale skin still appearing to radiate the glow. The Doctor smiled kneeling next to her naked form, and pulled his coat more fully around her amazed that she continued to sleep. Sitting down next to her, the Doctor pulled his long legs to his chest resting one arm across them while the other came to rest in Rose's hair.

For a second the Doctor almost thought he heard a soft purr.

Thanks for Reading!

Morganeth Taren'drel


End file.
